


An Incompatible Pair

by IndigoSkies



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Gen, Muromachi is Sengoku's #1 Fan, Yamabuki underclassmen really love their senpai, and Kita is really attached to his doubles partner, but whether it's Actual Love or just deep admiration is left to the reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 15:21:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7111096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndigoSkies/pseuds/IndigoSkies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minami attempts to pair up Kita and Muromachi for a doubles practice match.  The two rivals in senpai-adoration are not very pleased.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Incompatible Pair

**Author's Note:**

> First work in the Nitobe and Kita tags?  
> I blame Tenimyu for making me fall in love with Kita =P Now I'm in minor school hell, writing fics about characters that have virtually no screentime in the manga/anime...  
> Inspired by both Seigaku vs Yamabuki and some stuff from Dream Live 2016. Title comes from the lyrics to Omae wa Omae de Ore wa Ore, the Momo/Kaidou rivalry song from 3rd Season Seigaku vs St. Rudolph, which Kita and Muromachi sang in DL2016.

"Doubles?!"

Kita and Muromachi looked at each other in horror, then back to Minami.

"With him?!"

"Against me and Higashikata. Don't worry, we won't go too hard on you since it's your first time. Just want to get a feel for your compatibility."

"I don't play doubles." Muromachi stated.

"Neither do any of the other strong second-years." Minami responded without hesitation, clearly having anticipated Muromachi's objection.

"Except-" Kita started, and Minami cut him off, amending his response.

"Except Kita. But one person can't be a doubles pair. And we need two, anyway."

"I'm the top singles player in our year! Even if it worked, which it wouldn't, we'd just make our singles weaker."

"Look, we're just trying it out, okay?" Minami attempted to placate them. "Banjii thought you guys might work together well."

"But I don't want to play with anyone other than Nitobe-senpai!"

Minami sighed. "I know, but once the third-years retire-"

The reaction was immediate, both second-years throwing their arms up as if to shield themselves. Kita squeezed his eyes shut (Minami suspected if they could see behind the sunglasses they'd see Muromachi doing the same) and they both shook their heads furiously. "Don't say that!" But as soon as they realized they had both done the same thing, they turned to glare at each other again.

"Stop copying me!"

"You copied me!"

The third-years stared at the two in surprise as they argued back and forth.

Finally, Nitobe cut them off. "Kita. You can't play with me forever."

Kita frowned. "I know, but..."

Muromachi turned back to face Minami. "Look, buchou, even if I could play doubles, it wouldn't be with him. He's annoying and immature, I can't work with someone like that."

"I'm annoying and immature?! You're one to talk, look at how you act when Sengoku-senpai's playing! I saw those ridiculous handmade uchiwas you were using for his match at the Junior Senbatsu tournament--"

"Shh!" Muromachi tried to shush Kita, jerking his head towards the third-years to remind him of Sengoku's presence. But if anything it only encouraged Kita to speak louder.

"Oh come on, like everyone doesn't know you're obsessed with Sengoku-senpai."

"Ah~h..." Sengoku rubbed the back of his neck, feeling awkward. The second-years didn't notice.

"I- I- like you don't have a huge crush on Nitobe-senpai?!"

"I'm not ashamed of my feelings towards Nitobe-senpai! Unlike you, I don't care if everyone knows it! I love--"

"We get it!" Nitobe grabbed the back of Kita's uniform and pulled him away from Muromachi.

Muromachi clenched his fists in frustration, weighing his jealousy against his desire to stay cool in front of Sengoku. Finally, he turned to the third-years, steeling himself.

"Sengoku-san, I-"

"Enough with the love confessions!" Minami whacked them both over the head. "Everyone knows already! How did we even get on this topic?!" He quickly held his hands up as both of them started to talk at once. "That was rhetorical!"

"We know you two don't get along." Higashikata spoke up. "But sometimes that becomes an advantage. Remember Momoshiro and Kaidou from Seigaku?"

"But-"

"One practice game. That's all." Minami repeated.

Kita and Muromachi didn't say anything, purposely avoiding looking at each other.

"Come on, it'll be fun." Sengoku tried. "I know I want to see it, right, Nitobe?"

"...Right." Nitobe didn't sound very convinced, but it was more than enough for Kita.

"Really?!" The two second-years looked at their senpais, then at each other, suddenly fired up.

"We can't lose!!"

As they raced off to the court, the third-years watched in amusement.

"We have some pretty cute kouhai, huh?" Sengoku grinned.

"Pretty annoying, you mean." Nitobe deadpanned, but when the others turned towards him he was watching the second-years with a fond smile.

"I'm still worried about them being in charge, but..."

"I think they'll do okay." Minami put a hand on his partner's shoulder. "Now, should we go mess with them a bit?"

"How much of a handicap should we give them?"

"Well, we don't want to crush them _too_ hard..."


End file.
